dilemathemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
DilemaTheMovie Wiki
Pevita2.jpg|Pevita Pearce|link=http://dilemathemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Pevita_Pearce_%28English_Version%29 Composit5.jpg|Wulan Guritno|link=http://dilemathemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Wulan_Guritno_%28English_version%29 Winkywiryawan-1.jpg|Winky Wiryawan|link=http://dilemathemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Winky_Wiryawan_%28English_Version%29 Baim Wong 2.jpg|Baim Wong|link=http://dilemathemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Baim_Wong_%28English_Version%29 Synopsis Dilema The Movie Dilemma is an omnibus film, five stories that depict dark side of Jakarta’s underbelly. Jakarta’s underground world that seldom to talk about, and forgotten by most of the people. Jakarta is a metropolitan city, with millions problems, without way out. Jakarta has thousands stories about organize crime, shady characters, underworld life and the other side of law. Sigit is an ex-gambler that used to be a king in Jakarta’s illegal casinos, but now in his late 50’s, Sigit is a shadow of his former self. Down on his luck old man, all of his family abandoning him. Today he wants to rekindle his connection with his son, and regain his honor that has been lost many years ago. But the only way he knows to regain all of that is by gambling! So Today, he returns to the casino to win back everything that has been lost in the gambling table, more than just money or his ego, even if he has to face his arch enemy, Gilang. Ario is a young cop that just being promoted as a detective. Today is his first day as a detective in Jakarta. His partner, Bowo is a senior cop with a thousands experiences in his sleeve. Today Ario will learn that to keep law and order in Jakarta is not as black and white as he thought it would be. Today, Ario must take a stand, is he a cop that will abide law no matter what happens or become a realistic man and accepts the corrupt system and society of Jakarta. Ibnu is an extremist that willing to do anything to defend his religion and his belief. Nothing is unacceptable, even if he has to torch, burn and beat up his religion’s enemies. Little does he knows, that actually he’s only a puppet to his best friend, Said. Said has a bigger plan to all their organization’s movement. Today, Ibnu learns that believing a religion and defending his beliefs doesn’t mean he has to take arms and violence. And everything has consequences. Adrian is a successful architect. He is always proud with his background, the fact that he’s grown up in a foster home. Adrian believe that he achieve all his success with all his will and his wit. Today, Adrian will meet Sonny Wibisono, a powerful conglomerate in Jakarta. And today, Adrian will learn the hard truth, that all of his life is a lie, a well calculated scheme. That he is only a cog in a big machine. Dian has it all, beauty, brain and a wealthy family, but when her mom died on a car accident, her life is turned upside down. She becomes estranged to her father. Dian tries to commit suicide several times but failed. She used drugs to ease her pain. After she cleans for several months, Dian decides to go to her family beach house, to reminisce her passing mother. Today, Dian will meet a new friend, a beautiful and sympathetic Rima. Rima seems to understand her, but today Dian will learn, once you enter the drugs culture, you will meet dangerous people with malevolent intent. The five stories in Dilemma will intertwine and interlocking, building into a thought provoking, heart breaking, intense and enlightens story. We will see the dark side of the human heart, where one decision will change the rest of our life. A testament that life will find its way! Official Trailer Cast & Directors Behind The Scene x2_c2a30c8.jpg|Dilema The Movie goes to Moscow x2_c29cfcb.jpg|Dilema The Movie goes to Moscow x2_c31e01d.jpg|Screening & Discussion Dilema The Movie at MGIMO University,Moscow. x2_c31dc97.jpg|Screening & Discussion Dilema The Movie at MGIMO University,Moscow x2_c31d758.jpg|Screening & Discussion at MGIMO University,Moscow x2_c31a31e.jpg|Screening & Discussion at MGIMO University,Moscow x2_c34827b.jpg|Dilema The Movie at DetectiveFEST Moscow x2_c34a248.jpg|Dilema The Movie won as Best Feature Film at DetectiveFEST Moscow x2_c34b38c.jpg|Dilema The Movie at DetectiveFEST Moscow x2_c34b7c0.jpg|Dilema The Movie won as Best Feature Film at DetectiveFEST Moscow x2_c34c103.jpg|Dilema The Movie won as Best Feature Film at DetectiveFEST Moscow Category:Browse Category:Browse